pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM029: The Final Battle IV
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis Emerald reveals his past to Ruby and Sapphire, just before he was about to receive a Pokédex: an orphaned boy, who met the Trick Master and was sent to the Pokémon Trainer Academy in Johto, where he saw Crystal. Chapter Plot Emerald tells about his past. When he was a little kid, Emerald's parents had died and was continuously sent to other relatives to live with. However, he was always being ridiculed for his small size and his short limbs. Fortunately, the Pokémon accepted Emerald the way he was - and helped him in reaching objects that were high up. However, other people started commenting Emerald was just using the Pokémon to reach stuff, in place of his short limbs. Emerald was furious to hear that, since he always considered Pokémon as his friends. Emerald started rejecting the Pokémon and left, swearing he would not like any Pokémon again, rather than hearing those awful words. Later on, however, Emerald felt regret, as he was walking by the river. A woman ran off and explained her assistant they couldn't get the power of science to control *it*, even with the Green Orb they artificially made. She only hoped the battle between Kyogre and Groudon would be resolved by someone more capable. The assistant pointed out out of all orbs they made, the woman had to threw away the finest one yet. Emerald ignored them, but found something shiny in a river. He took it out and saw it is a gem. Sensing he could place all his worries into this gem, Emerald had the idea of changing his image, to suit his needs. Emerald started to think and drew an image, of himself, only with gadgets and innovations to extend his limbs, even combing his hair and eyebrows to make himself even bigger, even adding the gem he recently had found. After finishing, Emerald was approached by a man, the Trick Master. The Trick Master took a photo of the image Emerald had drawn. This made the Trick Master thrilled and started measuring Emerald's shoe size, making Emerald believe the Trick Master is a shoemaker. Nevertheless, Emerald befriended the Trick Master. On their way, Emerald found a Breloom, sensing it was from Petalburg Woods, as well as a Volbeat from Route 117. The Trick Master was surprised at Emerald's skill to sense where a Pokémon comes from. Emerald admits when he was being transferred from a relative to another, he basically visited most of Hoenn. After Emerald explained about his past, the Trick Master saw he couldn't let Emerald be miserable and told him about a school in Johto, that takes orphaned children. Emerald arrived to Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy, but was not pleased how demolished it looked. After getting in, Emerald saw Crystal, who worked hard at the Academy and was taking care of the children. Earl Dervish was pleased about Crystal's volunteering help, but Crystal replied she was just playing with the kids, since she liked this place. Emerald watched as Crystal was taking care of the children and grew some admiration for her. Suddenly, some Slugma appeared and caused chaos, but Crystal managed to catch all of them, using her footwork, yet still being calm. Emerald enlisted into the Academy the following day, but saw Crystal had left already. Emerald was displeased, but decided to stay in a bit, knowing he couldn't do anything unpleasant. Emerald watched as the place began falling apart, but one day, workers started coming, repairing the facility. Earl had no idea who repaired the school, yet workers came each day and the facility was renovated in a moment of time. One day, Earl announced this was all due to Crystal, who paid the bills, since she was helping Professor Oak catch many Pokémon for his research. Everyone saw Crystal put a lot of effort to get the Academy renovated. While everyone was upset, Emerald was surprised, since he never saw anyone go through that much work without gaining anything in return. This caused Emerald to gain respect for Crystal and wanted to learn much from her. Emerald came to Professor Oak's house, seeing Crystal had returned from the crisis in Ilex Forest. Emerald was worried Crystal wouldn't have time for teaching, since she was working as Professor Oak's assistant. Emerald then realized he could become Professor Oak's assistant and get the Pokédex. Emerald managed to track Professor Oak to the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. The radio director pointed out to Professor Oak Emerald wants a Pokédex and spend time with the Pokémon. Oak turned his attention to Emerald, asking about his name. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters